Finally a happy ending
by brando18
Summary: riku x sora roxas x axel zexion x marluxia cloud x leon kairi
1. Chapter 1

Point of view : Riku

A soft tickle on my nose woke me up. I looked down and suddenly blushed noticing who i was

with. "Riku..." his soft voice squeaked out as his hand clenched my shirt pulling himself

closer to me. "Yes sora?" i asked in an equally soft voice hoping not to startle him out of

his sleep. He didn't respond but i still smiled staring at his face twitch and settle into

that adorable look he always had even while he was sleeping. My eyes started to drift and i

layed my head against his and drifted away back into sleep.

...

I woke up an hour later from movement on the bed. My eyes opened wearily and looked around

noticing Sora was gone i threw myself up. "Sora!" i yelled to the empty room. "Yeah?" he

said as he walked into the room with a plate of food. I smiled and ran up to hug him. My

face pushed into the top of his head as i pulled him closer to me. "You seem happy"he said

with a smile as he looked at me. "Of course i am your here" i said with a smile before

kissing him lightly. He reacted positively as he put his food on my wardrobe and his arms

wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to him. A soft moan escaped his lips into the kiss

and a deep blush came on my face. "what?" he said looking down embarrassed. "Nothing" i

said with a smile as my finger went under his chin making him look at me. "and don't look

away i don't like not being able to see your face" my smile widened. "Like you should be

talking" a funny smirk came on his face. I growled playfully and pulled him on top of me

into the bed. "Stop rough-housing up there" his mom yelled up to us. "Oh yeah did you tell

your mom about us yet?" i asked with a smile as i held him close to me. "Ummmm... about

that..." he said looking away from me. "Sora..." i whined softly "why haven't you told

her?" "I don't know..." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Okay but you better make up

for it soon" i kissed him lightly. "okay" he said after the kiss and smiled.

...

A few hours later we looked at the clock and it was 1:25. "do you just want to stay in all

day?" i asked him with a sly grin. "Sure" he said with the cute smile i love. The door bell

rang a second later ruining a kiss i had started with him. "Sorry one second" he said with

another cute smile as he ran out the door. I started to whistle some songs i remembered.

After about 15 minutes i got bored and got up and started to walk down stairs. As i turned

the corner i saw Sora talking to his parents and Kairi's parents but not Kairi. Sora's face

had a look of distraught as i walked in. "Hey whats up?" i asked them as i walked into

their view. Kairi suddenly burst through the kitchen door. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she

exclaimed as she fell onto sora's side and clung on to him. His look didn't change. A cold

chill shot through my entire body. "Congrats" i said feeling myself getting closer to

breaking down. "M-My mom said i had to head home that why i came down." Sora's expresion

changed from being distraught to being nervous after he saw what ever my facade didn't

cover. I walked out feeling the tears roll into my eyes. Someone shouted my name but i

ignored it and ran as soon as my feet hit the earth. My vision stopped working as soon as

tears flooded across my eyes so i was going on blurry images alone. I never looked back

either i just ran forward going where ever the world would take me. 


	2. Chapter 2

7 years later point of view: riku

I woke up from the dream again. His arms around me his... No i have to stop thinking about that kind of stuff. He is gone forever. I lifted my self lasily from the bed. "Another shitty day." i said to myself looking out onto tinker town. The door creaked as i walked through it to leave the apartment i bought after that day. As soon as my foot hit the cement the rain started so i pulled my hood over myself and looked onto the floor. I looked up and i was at the book store, I could get their with my eyes closed how much i went there. I stared at the shelfs feeling nothing from any of the titles. The soft ring of the bells from the front door caught my ear as a too familiar voice reached my ears.  
"How quiant isnt it beautiful here hun?" the girl said.  
"Yeah its amazing" i heard the voice that lifted my heart past any place it had been before, but it cracked it worse at the same time. I slid behind a bookshelf and looked at the spikey hair i knew from so long ago. Suddenly i started to shake softly from the shock. I eventually slid down to the floor shuttering and crying to myself. Luckly i chose the very back of the store to break down in. I suddenly felt a hand tapping my shoulder softly.  
"Its ok big guy let it out" i heard a voice too close to his but not quite his say to me.  
I heard the bells ring again as his voice left, but the hand never left my back and this man never left my side. My breath evened and my sight cleared.  
"who are you?" i asked finaly after i got my breath back completly.  
"names roxas" he said smiling to me with a warm look.  
"Well thats cool" i said hearing the pain even in my own voice. 'wow i sound like that' i thought right after.  
"do you want to come up stairs? we have a bed for sick people but no one has been in it in a long time" a soft hint of a smile was in his voice.  
"sure" i said as i got help standing up and walked to a back room with a staircase. I walked up the steps as i listened to the creaks make a soft song.  
"Here it is" he said opening a door at the top to reveal a bed "i'll leave you alone for a bit."  
I immediatly crashed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and sat up to look around. I saw the room i vaugely remembered. "morning sleepy" that voice rang that was almost his but not.  
"hey" i said wearily unaware of what this mans name was again.  
"you broke down it seemed like it was right as my cousin walked in but i dont think it was" he said staring at something on his hand. My eyes widened, 'he is Sora's cousin!!' i thought to myself.  
"was i right?" he said breaking me out of my thoughts and making me notice he was staring at me while i was wide-eyed.  
"oh i was..." he said looking down, "i was going to ask you to come over to eat tonight but he would be there with his wife." I felt my body start to shake softly and tears start rolling down my face.  
"well i dont want to force you but it would make me really happy if you came by" he said softly rubbing my back again, "but i would understand if you didnt want to." I shruged unsure if i could hold my emotions in if i went.  
"well i hope you can" he said smiling again, "well i have to get down their to work but please think about it." I listened as the creaks showed me he walked down the stairs.  
"Maybe." i said to myself before i streched and got up for work. 


End file.
